Death of Light
by Mirai Kurosaki
Summary: Terminated.
1. Default Chapter

Untitled

Untitled

By: Mirai Kurosaki

Author's Note: Hiya! Well, this is a new fic about Hisoka (what else is new?) This idea came from Rubie-chan so give credit to her! And she also aided me in organizing this out. ^_^ Arigatou Rubie-chaaaan!

Disclaimers: I don't own anything. 

Rating: PG-13

~*~*~

A young boy quietly slackens on a puffy chair, located by an open window. Placed in his slender hands is a thick text coated in a sapphire blue cover. The whispering winds swiftly passes the fluttering curtains, swaying wheat locks out of emerald eyes. Hisoka spared a questionable glance towards the window and stood up. He trotted lazily towards it then firmly took hold of the windowpane and slammed it shut.

"I didn't recall hearing anything about strong winds." Hisoka shivered as another chill embraced his body. He decided to drown the thought into oblivion as he dropped down onto his bed.

Minutes passed by and the chill continued to crawl through the room yet the window was still firmly shut. Hisoka lied on his back and cupped his hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling. 

"Hmm…why is it still cold?" A faint whisper flourished through his ears and he froze. The sixteen-year-old sat up and fixed his eyes ahead. "…Something's in here…"

Nothing. Slowly, Hisoka began to stand once again. As his feet met with the hard surface, the phone rang causing him to jump in alarm.

"It's just the phone. Nothing else…" A hand reached up and answered the phone. A cherry and gentle voice that was muffled yet audible came through the other line.

"Hisoka! Hi, how are you?"

Hisoka sighed in relief. "Tsuzuki…anou…it's fine here. Why are you calling me so late?"

"Well, Tatsumi wanted me to remind you that work starts earlier tomorrow." A slight hesitation was faint in the man's voice, Hisoka noted.

"Baka. You just wanted to call me."

A low chuckle came from Hisoka's partner. "Okay, okay. That's true. I wanted to make sure you're okay. You've seemed rather pale the past few days."

"I'm fine, don't worry. I'm just a little exhausted." Hisoka bit his lip hoping Tsuzuki bought his excuse.

Tsuzuki stayed silence for a few seconds, letting his brain digest everything he had heard and noticing what a false statement Hisoka met. But he decided not to push the issue any farther.."…Well…okay. If you need me, I'm right here."

"I know, I know. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" 

"Okay. Call me if you need me. Bye."

"Aa, bye." The young boy hanged up the phone and felt a tiny smile tug at the corners of his lips. He always knew Tsuzuki stressed dearly over him. 

As Hisoka was about to comfort himself in the warmth of his blankets and pillows, he mentally stiffened when he felt that same icy chill place its lips on his cheek.

"You certainly know how to lie very well, my precious doll." A wicked smirk could be felt by a twisted presence in the room. Hisoka tensed and carefully spun around to meet a painfully familiar figure.

"Muraki…"

The man chuckled and helped himself down on the bed. His hand patted the empty spot next to him, indicating for Hisoka to join him by his side.

"Why don't you sit? I heard you were a little exhausted." Sarcasm emerged from Muraki's seductive voice as he continued to keep his gleaming eyes on the smaller form that resumed glaring.

Hisoka narrowed his verdant eyes dangerously at Muraki. "Why the Hell are you here? Don't you have some perverted task to perform somewhere?" His anger boiled in rage when Muraki simply smiled at him.

"Actually, you could say that. Now, _sit._" Hisoka gasped when his body involuntarily sat beside his foe. Muraki watched the boy struggle mentally with a look of amusement crossing his features. All the while, Hisoka could only hiss bitterly.

"Teme…"

Muraki waved a finger in a disapproval manner. "Na-ah-aahh. Children shouldn't speak with such inappropriate language." Hisoka's eyes blazed with irritation as he watched Muraki raise his pale hands and began to gently caress his face. "Still as precious as the day we met."

"Don't touch me!" Hisoka violently jerked his head away from the eager hands. Yet Muraki ignored his plead and began to travel his hand down the younger figure's jaw until he was at the point where his arms could snake around the slim waist.

"My precious doll…it's a shame that your memories are so maimed. I believe a beautiful creature such as yourself is more dazzling when you scream and your form is drenched in crimson liquid. Don't you agree?" Muraki's hand had crept its way up Hisoka's pale green shirt where he began to sooth the creamy skin. 

Hisoka whimpered and tried to ignore the hands that continued to stroke his skin, sending memories of the treacherous and aching past. "What do you want…"

"Isn't it obvious? I want to hear you scream in agony. To see you soaked and swimming in a pool of your own ravishing blood…I want to see your form cry." The older man smirked when another moan erupted from his captive.

"Tsuzuki…"

Muraki laughed quietly into Hisoka's ear, making the boy shudder furiously. "Tsuzuki-san? Oh I think he would be depressed to find out what happens to the one he loves…" His fingers danced along the skin that tensed under his touch.

Hisoka's eyes widened as he began to weakly struggle hoping to escape. "No! Let go!" Muraki's hands only gripped tighter preventing any escape, yet he knew any would be feeble. 

"I'm afraid not. I have only begun with you…I think it's time to see your broken body cripple and hear your screams." Muraki's hands returned back to his side and he stood to face Hisoka.

Hisoka, meanwhile, snapped back into reality and contiguously backed a farther distance from his predator. "You stay away from me."

Muraki leaned closer as he crouched over the frightened appearance before him. "Hmph. Too bad, because to stay away from you is like telling me to ascend towards Heaven. It's not going to happen." 

Hisoka stumbled backwards onto his elbows and his eyes widened in horror as Muraki's face inched closer to his own. "No! Muraki-mmpphh!" No more could be said as Muraki took captive of Hisoka's lips, causing the boy's mind to rear back.

Minds clashed harshly, throe danced around burning flesh that drenched itself in scarlet streams of deep liquid. A young boy shrieks with remorse into the night sky, shattering the peace. Horrified cries of loved ones flickering in small notes as they fade into the distance. 

__

What are you doing to me?

Your memories are mine. 

Nani…

You are mine. 

Anguish beyond belief ache a heart that holds those whom he loves and hates. Abandoned and betrayed by those that were once trusted. Whips through the air connecting onto a broken and prone figure that helplessly lies within the massive disaster the swirls around his shredded soul. Pieces of hopes rip and flutter like the many petals as the perfidious tears trickle down scarred and pale features.

__

Okaasan…Otousan….Tsuzuki…

Scream my doll. Feel the horror of life and its cruelty to that it loves. 

Broken wings glimmer ravishingly as the moonlight's odd ray's shine upon them. Hatred rages within the sequestered hearts that pleads for mercy. A key is hidden as the once pure emotions drown in sorrow.

__

Lose yourself to me…

No…

You belong to me and you know it.

No! You lie! 

Scream…Watch as your streams of blood immerse into my hands.

I'm scared…

Instantly, Hisoka's eyes lost its life as they tediously dimmed dull. The world spun swiftly around him and the chortle of Muraki wavered silently through the depths of his mind. The world screeched in revulsion and adversity and Hisoka clutched his head trying to terminate the consternation that was currently haunting him. 

Muraki smirked at his doll staggering to control the memories that swam around him. He watched with interest as the boy's eyes snapped open and an ear piercing scream of pure terror emerged from him. 

The last thing that was recognizable to Hisoka before his world was swallowed in the shadowy depths, was the chuckle of a man and his form limply dangling in Muraki's firm arms.

__

Tsu…Tsuzuki…

~*~*~

Author's Note: Mwuhahahaha! I'm evil! Ne, should I stop? Or should I continue? Tell me what you think! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^_^ Thanks again to Rubie-chan! *grin*


	2. Death of Light2

Death of Light

By: Mirai Kurosaki

Author's Note: Ack, school has been tough for me especially because I got a B- on my first exam. @.@ *sighs* Oh well, it's past midnight here and I decided to continue this fic! ^_^ Thanks for the great reviews everyone! Man…I got work to do tomorrow at seven…eek, I need some sleep. Sorry again to the lateness of this ficcy. *smiles innocently as her okaasan bangs on the door demanding an explanation on why she's up so late and why the door's lock*

Rating: PG-13

All warnings and disclaimers are the same.

~*~*~*~

"Tsuzuki-san, are you absolutely positive you contacted Kurosaki-kun to confirm his arrival for today?"

Tsuzuki nodded mutely as he resumed chomping on his cinnamon roll. "I already told you, Tatsumi, I talked to him last night AND I tried calling this morning too!"

Tatsumi raised an eyebrow at Tsuzuki as he looked at the clock that hung on the nearby wall. "Uh-huh. But what did he say? Is he ill?"

"No. When we talked last night, he already knew about work but when I called this morning he wouldn't answer! I called TWICE!" The chocolate haired man frowned at the ending words of his sentence.

Just then, Watari strolled by the pair and waved merrily towards them. "Yo!"

Tsuzuki tried his best to grin at Watari. "Hey, Watari. What brings you here?"

"Well, I cam to ask if any of you've seen bouya? He has an appointment this morning with me but he hasn't shown up. Do you think he's angry with me for scheduling this? I know he hates it when people worry over him…"

Both Tatsumi and Tsuzuki shook their heads in disapproval. Tatsumi's malleable voice echoed through the silent room as he spoke smoothly. "I doubt that Kurosaki-kun is upset with you, Watari. Actually, he hasn't even shown up for work this morning.

"What if," Tsuzuki frantically began. "What if he's ill? He has been rather pale these past days, ne? Or, or, or what if he got injured on his way to work? Or maybe he was KIDANPPED! AGAIN! Or…"

"Tsuzuki-san! Calm yourself! We can't confirm any of that without facts. Now, why don't you go and try calling him once more?" Tatsumi adjusted his glasses while he peered through them watching Tsuzuki's shoulders relax.

Tsuzuki trotted to the phone, clutched it into his hands and began to dial Hisoka's number. "Okay…"

~*~*~*~

RING RING

"Mmm…"

A larger form that lied on the bed discarded himself from the sheets that tangled his and a delicate smaller figure. He ran a pale hand through his brilliant silver hair and fixed his gaze on the tear-stained boy.

RING RING

Muraki placed his clothing back on swiftly and crouched over Hisoka. The boy panted in an endless nightmare covered in crystal tears, sweat, and deep blood that drenched everything in its path of streams.

He watched the scrawnier appearance of Hisoka stirring and whimpering softly begging for the anguish to halt…

RING RING

The man smirked into Hisoka's ear and whispered in a calm voice sending chills sparking through the boy's body. "It's time to awaken my doll…"

Sorrowful and emerald eyes lazily peered open. Muraki pressed a white hand to the flesh and began to caress the dull life. Then with a flick of the wrist, Muraki's appearance suddenly faded into the shadows just as Hisoka's eyes began to show life once more.

RING RING

"Nani…" Golden locks danced over Hisoka's face soaked with sanguine fluid and perspiration. A slender and shaken hand reached over to answer the phone silencing the rings. He was met with a cheery yet concerned voice.

"Hisoka? Thank God you answered! What's going on? Work has started and everyone is worried about you. Hisoka? Hello? Are you there?"

Hisoka blinked and opened his mouth to find himself practically speechless. "A…anou…"

"Hisoka? What's the matter?"

"I'm sorry…but…do I know you? Who is this? Why are you calling?"

An astonished and hurt silence was followed by for a few minutes. "Hi-Hisoka…it's me…your partner…friend…Tsuzuki. Hisoka, I want you to tell me what's going on? Hisoka? Hisoka! Answer me!"

"Look, I don't know who you are or why you keep calling me 'Hisoka' but I want you to leave me alone, got it?" Hisoka glared at the phone as if though his very foe was speaking to him.

Tsuzuki choked back a threatening sob. "Hisoka…Wh…"

"No! I don't know you! And I told you, don-AH!" 

"Hisoka? Hisoka?! Hisoka!!" Memories slashed through Hisoka's mind tearing and shredding his emotions. All the while, Tsuzuki's voice screamed through the line.

Hisoka desperately clutched his head horror streaking across his face of the gruesome and treacherous images that scarred him. 

"Wha…what's going…on?" The world tipped and swirled viciously with one twisted form chuckling lowly.

"Hisoka-*click*"

The boy tediously brought his hands down and gasped. Scarlet streams leaked in every direction. Hisoka quickly took notice of his entire appearance was drowning in these liquids. 

"Wha…"

The world screeched in torment and exploded into pure darkness.

~*~*~*~

"Hisoka?! Damn…we got disconnected. I have to go get him! Hisoka's in trouble!" Tsuzuki wailed his arms as soon as he hung up anxiously, yelling with terror.

Tatsumi and Watari's heads snapped up and locked eyes with the frenetic Tsuzuki. The orange-haired Shinigami cocked his head, indicating an explanation from Tsuzuki.

"In trouble?"

Tsuzuki ignored their chatters of questions as he yanked on his coat. "I don't have time to explain! I'm going over to Hisoka's and investigate." With that, he dashed out the door and hurried to his companion's home.

It was almost noontime when Tsuzuki sighed with relief as he caught sight of Hisoka's home. Yet the closer he drew upon the lone house, the more his heart began to swell and ache while his gut twisted in a sickening way.

"I must make sure I keep my guard up at all times…Someone could be in there besides Hisoka…"

He gracefully landed in front of the door and placed a firm hand on the doorknob slightly twisting it until he heard a "click" noise. Tsuzuki inhaled deeply and quickly flung the door open revealing darkness and a disturbing icy chill.

As the darkness swallowed him, Tsuzuki roamed through the silence searching for his partner. He moved cautiously down the hall close to his destination. From where he strolled, Tsuzuki was able to notice the glimmering faint light of from the sun's rays tearing past the darkness aiding him with very little effort.

"Hisoka? Hisoka…"

Finally, Tsuzuki located Hisoka's room at the end of the hall. He noticed how partially the door was cracked open allowing a dim brightness to shine from it. Tsuzuki gently pounded on the wooden frame hoping Hisoka was in audible range to hear it. 

"Hisoka? Are you in there? Hisokaaa?" Receiving no response from his partner, Tsuzuki jerked the door so that he could see a full view of Hisoka's room.

A mess of dark chocolate hair peeked in, followed by amethyst eyes. Tsuzuki searched around until his eye's interests were caught on an exposed figure sprawled out upon the silken sheets. Their body lied almost in a peaceful position, as if though never been harmed. Smooth and creamy skin was marked with scarlet writing, which Tsuzuki confirmed it as the curses Hisoka has received.

Approaching Hisoka's body, Tsuzuki quickly placed two fingers to the boy's neck, searching for indication of life. A sigh of relief escaped Tsuzuki when he found a pulse yet barely clinging to life. He thought fast and decided it would be wise to bring Hisoka into Watari's care.

Blushing, he realized he should probably cover Hisoka in something warm. He looked around and jogged to a cabinet close by that held many warm blankets. He remembered where they were placed due to the fact this wasn't his first time in Hisoka's place.

"I hope this will keep you warm enough Hisoka." Tsuzuki paced back to his loved one's side and twirled the boy into the quilts so that he was securely tucked in. Lifting Hisoka into his arms, Tsuzuki wasted no time in hurrying back to JuOhCho. What he didn't realize, however, were the silver strands of hair lying atop a doll that was lying in the corner, staring in the direction Tsuzuki had just left through.

~*~*~*~

Impatient. Worried. Guilt. Hatred. Love. Many emotions ran through Tsuzuki's mind as he helplessly sat outside Watari's office. Upon returning back to work, Tatsumi greeted him with concern and helped Tsuzuki carry Hisoka the rest of the way to Watari. Both were now lingering outside ajar to the door in which grasped Hisoka possessively inside. 

Tatsumi took his eyes off the door and locked them on Tsuzuki's prone form. He sat in the seat beside Tatsumi, staring lifelessly into the carpet. At first, Tatsumi had thought that the man was so worried that he began occupying himself by concentrating on the details of the royal blue carpet. However, after realizing Tsuzuki's eyes had not shifted, he knew that Tsuzuki was lost in his own mind.

Poor Tsuzuki…How he cared for his partner so much. Sitting here with understanding that he could be of no use most be killing him within, pondered Tatsumi. He was about to speak to Tsuzuki when Watari stepped out his office with a clipboard that was occupied by, most likely, Hisoka's files.

Tsuzuki finally showed physical movement by sprinting up and pacing towards Watari. "Well?…"

Watari sighed deeply. "It's difficult to tell at the moment. Results indicate that we will have to patiently wait until he awakens; however, we will continue running smaller tests while he sleeps and keeping a close watch on his actions."

"Can…"

Watari nodded, understanding Tsuzuki's no spoken question. "Of course. But be aware that he still hasn't awaken and shouldn't be disturbed too much."

He was replied with an obedient nod. Tsuzuki brushed past Watari into the room. After cautiously shutting the door behind him, Tsuzuki slowly walked to Hisoka's bedside, his breath caught in his throat. His precious partner was extremely pale and seemed so fragile that he would shatter at any moment.

Tsuzuki was aware of the streams that flowed down his cheeks traitorously. He dared not to sob and break down but he decided to do one thing. He crawled gently over Hisoka onto the other side where there was enough space for Tsuzuki to fit. Placing himself under the covers as well, Tsuzuki's arms snaked around Hisoka's waist softly. Their foreheads touched allowing a peaceful flow of dreams to drift within them.

More tears stained the sheets while Tsuzuki quietly though in his mind, hoping Hisoka could hear his message. _Can I really tell you one day, Hisoka? I promise to protect you for all eternity. At your side is where I live. Please forgive me for what has happened. If only if I was there sooner to stop you from your pain. All I can say is this…**Aishiteru, Hisoka. Aishiteru zutto. **_

~*~tbc?~*~

A/N: Aww, so kawaii, ne? This was basically an inside of Tsuzuki's thoughts at the moment. Next chapter will explain what happened to Hisoka. Can any of you wait for some shonen ai to appear? ^.~ Hehe, don't worry, there will be some. Sappiness has gotten to me…Oh look DBZ is on. @_o? I just love a man in a tight outfit.


	3. Death of Light chapter 3

Death of Light

Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, this part will be rather important for upcoming chapters. Even though I don't exactly know what that thing is yet. *cough* Oh, and you Watari fans will like these chapters because he's an important role! ^_^ Got to love that voice! Anyway, enjoy this one. ^_^

~*~*~*~

Watari lazily walked down the hall of his home, observing the results that he had just received. The tests had been running for over five hours, and were perplexing him along the way. His studies showed that it seemed no sort of permanent brain damage was currently spreading, neither was a tumor. Of course, he did understand that they were only beginning the tests. 

Flipping over the sheets, Watari noticed that Hisoka's intelligence hasn't decreased at any rate, which proved that the boy was normal so far; however, Watari was stunned at the results of his memory block. Further tests had shown no improvement at all in any way. He believed that it would probably be easier to conclude these specific tests personally with Hisoka…Unless…

"Oh my God. It can't be…I've got to get to Tsuzuki's place!"

~*~*~*~

Hisoka stirred in his sleep and clutched tightly to what held him protectively. Warmth filled his mind with peace and joy as if though he could read minds. His body was sore and ached though he did not know why. Hell, he didn't even know where he was. He blinked his eyes open, focusing his vision. Supporting himself with his elbow he was able to look around until he met the form that was holding him. A man…A handsome man. Hisoka's first impression was the man's gentle and child-like face. His thick chocolate hair covered his face.

"Oh my word…Am I gay? Who is he?" Hisoka wished not to wake the peaceful man sleeping but he really needed to find answers. He poked the man's cheek repetitively until he began stirring. Finally, eyelashes fluttered open revealing the most beautiful amethyst eyes Hisoka had witnessed. 

"Hmm? Hisoka! You're awake!" Tsuzuki cheerfully hugged his partner, yet with such gentleness. "My God, you scared the _shit_ out of me!"

Hisoka blinked and pushed back form the man slightly so that they could meet eyed. "Hisoka? Who's Hisoka? Hey…You're that guy that called me this morning! I can tell by your voice!"

Blinking in confusion and cocking his head to one side was all Tsuzuki could practically do. "Yes, I called this morning. And _you're_ Hisoka."

"No, no. You must have mistaken me for someone else. I'm Nanashi."

Blink, blink. Tsuzuki asked, "No name? That's your name?" Hisoka nodded but Tsuzuki protested. "No, no, no! You _do_ have a name. It's Hisoka Kurosaki. You're 16 eternally and you're my Shinigami partner."

"Whoa, whoah, _whoah!_ Shinigami? I'm…Oh God, I'm dead?! I'm dead?!"

Tsuzuki nodded in reply. "Hisoka, stop playing around. What's gotten into you?"

Hisoka pushed violently away from Tsuzuki and leapt off of the bed. His eyes were wide with pure terror and confusion. He stumbled over a chair and regained balance on a burl. There, he noticed his own reflection through a window that had a magnificent border of blossoms. His eyes amazed him the most. Emerald eyes so dull that they looked possessively. He studied himself for a little longer before shrieking out loud in horror.

"Oh my GOD! I look like a girl! I _know_ as sure as hell that I'm not a girl! Why do I look like a girl?! Oh my God, am I gay?! I was…I was sleeping with another man! Oh God what the hell is going on!"

Tsuzuki abruptly stood up and began leaning in closer to Hisoka's location. Carefully taking one step at a time, he made sure to make no sudden movement that would freak out the confused Hisoka. "Calm, down Hisoka…"

"No! Don't you even _dare_ get closer to me!" By this time Tatsumi had entered the room and was blinking in confusion staring at Hisoka. He decided to remain silent as Tsuzuki became persistent.

"Hisoka, listen to me!"

Wheat hair shook furiously over Hisoka's eyes. "Stay away! How do I know you're not some psycho rapist who rapes young boys! You were trying to rape me I bet! And now you say I should trust you! Go to hell for all I care! Stay away! Hey! I said stay away you pervert!"

Tatsumi and Tsuzuki locked eyes and Tatsumi could tell Tsuzuki was desperate for help. Noticing that Hisoka seemed to appear unknown to Tatsumi's arrival, Tatsumi determined to use it to his advantage. Cautiously, he gained behind Hisoka and slipped one arm quickly around the boy's waist while the other around his shoulders. 

The boy shrieked and kicked viciously at his predator. "Let go of me! Let go! Help! Someone help! RAAAAAAAAPE! RAPE-mmpphh!"

Tsuzuki had caught up to Hisoka and had shut the boy up by placing a hand over his mouth. Trying to keep his voice low, Tsuzuki spoke reassuring and soothing words into the boy's ear while Tatsumi resumed holding tightly to his prey. 

"Listen, I'm not a rapist and neither is the man holding you. We're your friends. You need to calm down and relax. It seems that maybe you sleeping too long have slightly blurred your mind. But it's okay. You _can _trust us, all right? I'm going to let go now…Promise not to scream?"

He was rewarded with a hesitant nod. Tsuzuki decided it was better than nothing so he released his hand from Hisoka's mouth; yet, as soon as he let go, the boy had already began screeching as long as his lungs could sustain him. 

"Hey!" Tsuzuki slapped his hand back on Hisoka's mouth, tightly. "I though I told you no screaming." 

Arms and legs began kicking and punching at anything in their way. Hisoka struggled violently, yet briefly. Tatsumi glared at Tsuzuki. "Get some rope or handkerchiefs to tie him down on the bed!"

"But…"

"Do it!" Tsuzuki had ran to the drawers and pulled out a handkerchief. Oh well, though Tsuzuki, this is all we can do for now…I guess. He also found more pieces of long cloth in his closet that he could use.

Tatsumi was becoming frustrated in the meantime as Hisoka began contacting blows upon him. He was relieved when Tsuzuki had returned and began tying the pale blue handkerchief around the boy's jaw. Next, Tatsumi understood that he was to hold Hisoka down for Tsuzuki to tie the boy by the wrists and ankles.

"Okay, Tatsumi, make sure to keep him completely still so that I can tie his wrists so that it won't cause much harm." Both nodded and executed their plan.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, both were leaning against the walls for support as they tried to regain enough breath to speak. Hisoka, meanwhile, angrily jerked, tugged, and yanked at the pieces of cloth that held him down. Every once in a while a muffled cry of pain came form the boy from the burning sensation he was gaining in his wrists and ankles.

Tsuzuki sadly gazed at Hisoka. The poor boy was probably scared to death. "Do you really think this is going to help him trust us?"

"He has to understand that we're not going to hurt him. This is the only way to keep him calm," Tatsumi said. They both stood silence and watched Hisoka begin to weaken his struggles. 

Carefully sitting on the bed by Hisoka, Tsuzuki softly caressed the boy's cheek. Surprisingly, he didn't flinch away from Tsuzuki's touch. Instead, the boy seemed to welcome the warm emotions and leaned deeper into the touch. So beautiful, thought Tsuzuki.

Tatsumi stood at the end of the bed, arms crossed, and studying Tsuzuki's actions towards the boy. Noticing the kindness and gentleness Tsuzuki possessed reflected that Tsuzuki obviously loved the boy. More than a partner, more than a friend, and more than a family member. Tsuzuki loved him like a lover would.

"Hey, Hisoka. I'm sorry that we had to tie you down, but…" Tsuzuki had no time to complete his statement because the boy began viciously squirming around again. Somehow, the boy was peaceful at one moment then violent the next.

"Shit! He's on a rampage again!" Tatsumi yanked Tsuzuki off the bed away form the furious and intense form tied to the bed. Horror scarred their faces while Hisoka continued his powerful attacks at nothing.

Just as quickly, Watari burst through the doors panting heavily. His eyes darted back and forth until he found Hisoka. "Oh shit! No, no!" He ran to the boy's side and immediately began untying the bonds that held the small form down. As Watari proceeded to untie Hisoka, the boy had seemed to understand Watari's intention to help him and quieted down. 

"Oh God I'm sorry they tied you down. It's okay, nothing that has happened is your fault, okay?" A warm reassuring smile made Hisoka nod. He sat up and was satisfied when the last of the bonds were off along with the handkerchief. He stared into the golden eyes that sparkled with joy and gave a tiny smile.

"…Thank you."

Everyone blinked for a moment. Watari grinned widely and ruffled the boy's hair. "Don't mention it," he said. "You'll be okay, now." 

Tsuzuki and Tatsumi were baffled at Hisoka's actions. He seemed to only appreciate Watari and no one else. Tsuzuki straightened himself and kneeled down by Hisoka. He was about to touch the boy but received a harsh look of anger and fear. Hisoka jumped from Tsuzuki's grasp and into Watari's arms.

"Stay away from me! Both of you!" He shuddered violently. Watari tightened his hold around Hisoka to keep him calm. 

Both Tatsumi and Tsuzuki gave hurt expressions. Trying to lighten everyone's spirit up, Watari said, "Don't worry, Hisoka. They won't hurt you. I promise."

"Is Hisoka my name?"

The room fell silent with concern. There was a sigh then a long pause before Watari spoke. "Yes, yes it is. Hisoka Kurosaki."

Hisoka blinked a few times and smiled like a child. "Okay. If you say so."

"What? But I'm…" Tsuzuki was halted in his sentence by Tatsumi, who shook his head. For some reason, Tsuzuki agreed that he should keep his mouth shut this time. He felt jealous that Hisoka rarely smiled at him and now he just goes on smiling at Watari.

Watari stared at the others with depression while caressing the boy's back, as if a mother would to her child. "What Hisoka is going through is hard to explain. I don't even understand how it was possible."

"What're you trying to tell us, Watari-san?" Tatsumi had to admit his patience was decreasing.

"What I'm saying is…Hisoka's memory has been…"

"Well?"

"Stolen."

~*~*~*~

A/N: Well? Disturbing, ne? ^_^ Now I need to think of what will happen in the next chapter, ¬_¬'


	4. Give me a chance?

Death of Light

Mirai Kurosaki

A/N: Whew! This took long time trying to decide on what events should occur next in this episode. Sorry for the delay on this one. ^^;

~*~*~*~

"I still think it's still not fair."

Tatsumi turned his head to face Tsuzuki, who was currently in deep distress. He said, "Tsuzuki-san, it has nothing to do with you. It's just that Watari is the one Kurosaki-kun trusts."

A pout came from Tsuzuki. "It's still not fair. _I'm_ the one who cares the most about him!"

"He probably doesn't know that, though. Remember, he has no memory."

Tsuzuki lifted his head and stared at Hisoka. The boy was on the couch curled up waiting for Watari to return with some medicine. The older man frowned. Tsuzuki was about to stand when Tatsumi took him by the arm and pulled him back down onto his seat.

"Tsuzuki," began Tatsumi, "Leave him be for now. We'll figure out all of this little by little."

Tsuzuki protested but obeyed. Soon afterward, Watari bounded in, medicine in hand. 

"Okay, I'm back. Here, Hisoka, take this with water," he instructed, handing the frightened boy a pill and a water bottle.

Hisoka nodded and swallowed the pill quickly and then settled down by Watari when the man sat beside him. He snuggled his head in the crook of Watari's neck and yawned tiredly.

"I'm sleepy, Watari-kun…" The boy's eyelids began dropping. 

Watari patted the boy's head and softly said, "Go ahead and sleep. You could use the rest."

"Mmm…" Hisoka mumbled before shutting his eyes and falling into a deep sleep.

Once Hisoka had fallen asleep, Tsuzuki stood up and demanded an explanation. Watari watched as his good friend frantically began asking questions and babbling about possibilities on this occurrence. 

"Tsuzuki, please calm down, and I will explain," said Watari, gently running his hair through the boy's head as if a mother would.

Tsuzuki huffed but began to relax. He kneeled beside the couch where the two lied and stared into the boy's pale face.

Watari smiled kindly at Tsuzuki and began speaking. "Well, after doing some research on the boy's mental health, I've discovered that there were some…blanks, if you will."

"'Blanks'?" questioned Tatsumi.

"Yes. See, the brain, when you fall asleep, registers on the current events that have passed on that same day. With the kid, something very interesting occurred. See there was some brain activity that indicated violent events, such as nightmares and so on. But these actions showed that it was from a current event that day."

Tsuzuki brushed Hisoka's face gently, wishing that this were nothing more than the nightmares Watari spoke of. "So…something happened that caused Hisoka to have his memory…. Stolen?"

"Basically."

Tatsumi sighed and rubbed his temples. "So what _did_ happen?"

Watari shook his head and shrugged. "That's what I don't know…"

"Great."

Tsuzuki frowned and lifted Hisoka into his arms, surprised on how light the boy had gotten. He took the boy into his room, and gently laid him down upon the wrinkle sheets.

Tsuzuki then took one of the chairs that lied beside a desk and dragged it beside the bed. When he sat himself down, he took one of Hisoka's hands gently into his larger one, caressing it with his thumb. 

"I wish that I could understand what happened. Only I deserve this…not you, Hisoka."

~*~*~*~

Tatsumi sighed deeply, staring mindlessly into the ceiling. Watari was currently now examining over a few tests ran for the boy, a thoughtful look on his face. He flipped back a sheet, reading the results over and over again.

"Watari, do you have a thought and what could have happened and you just don't want to upset Tsuuzki-san?" questioned Tatsumi, his eyes still at the ceiling.

He heard the shuffling through papers stop and the hesitation of the doctor. Watari said, "Well, I have a theory, but it's nothing more than that."

"That's how ideas begin, right? Theories…" pointed out Tatsumi, setting his eyes out into the city.

Watari nodded mutely and waited a moment. Finally he spoke again. "When getting the results back, I also discovered something interesting. Apparently, his brain activity was extremely violent, and no nightmare would cause such a strong reaction unless…"

"Unless it actually occurred," said Tatsumi.

"Yes. That's not all."

Tatsumi turned to meet Watari's eyes. "No?" 

Watari shook his head. He asked, "Remembered that time when the kid had gone off on his own for 'personal reasons'? Then, he returned back to attend the Sakura Festival with the four of us and then went unconscious?"

Tatsumi thought for a moment. True, he did remember, but didn't understand what it had to do with anything they were speaking about now. "Yes…"

"Remember the cause of that?"

It took a long period of silence before Tatsumi's eyes widened. He opened his mouth to speak but was lost with words. He nodded instead.

Watari lifted a finger up, an action he tended to do when explaining something serious. "Obviously, Muraki was present there at the time too, which also caused us to realize the connection to a case we had proponed due to the little attacks occurring at the time. Anyway, I had tests run on him to try and stable his mental condition again and received the exact results as I did now. Later that day, Tsuzuki had told me, after speaking to the boy, that the kid had recently met with Muraki before the festival…and things were pretty bad…"

Tatsumi didn't need to hear anything else to understand the boy's condition. He sadly looked away from Watari, trying to find an interest in anything else. "I see…What are we going to do about Tsuzuki-san?"

"I'm sorry, Tatsumi," said Watari gently, standing up and placing a kind hand on the man's shoulder. "I may have a lot of answers for many things, but this time, I'm afraid, I don't."

Tatsumi looked at Watari and his face became soft, a tiny smile crept up to his face. "It's all right. We'll tell him later. For now, he needs to think."

"Mmm. It's going to be a long day. Want some tea in the mean time, then?" offered Watari, placing his clipboard down and heading for the kitchen.

Tatsumi nodded. "Yes. Thank you."

~*~*~*~

Hisoka's eyes began to flutter open once the feeling of something warm on his hand soothed him. He focused the outlines of the room he was in, and the person beside him. It was that man Watari talked to.

"You're…Tsu…Tsuzuki…am I right?" he asked almost inaudibly. 

The voice startled Tsuzuki and his head snapped up to meet soft jade eyes, filled with confusion and sadness. He stuttered for a moment. "Uh, yes. You remember?"

The boy shook his head slightly. "No," he whispered. "I heard Watari-kun say it once."

"Oh."

Hisoka moaned quietly and sat himself up, still enjoying the warmth of the hand.

Tsuzuki turned a shade of pink realizing what the boy was looking at and pulled his hand away. "Um…Did I wake you?"

"Yes," said Hisoka, shooting a small smile. "But it's okay."

Tsuzuki nodded and they sat in disturbing silence for a while. A thought struck him and he asked, "Why aren't you afraid to be by my side? You were this morning."

Hisoka blinked in confusion. "I don't know, actually. I guess I was feeling a little bad for treating you so cruel. Besides, everyone deserves a chance, right?"

"Yeah!" Tsuzuki beamed and was about to tackle the boy to send him a large hug.

"Hey! I said I'm giving you a chance, not an offer to sleep with me. Don't push it, okay?" teased Hisoka, pushing Tsuzuki away.

Tsuzuki pouted but obeyed.

"So, do you remember anything?'

Hisoka shook his head, his hair swaying back in forth.

Silence came again. The older man began fidgeting in his seat from the silence. Even though Hisoka wasn't angry, he wanted to hold the boy tightly in his arms. He regained his control over his body and decided to lighten the mood a bit. "Hey, would you like to go out with me tomorrow?"

"As in a date?"

Tsuzuki flushed deeply and place his hands up defensively. "N-No! I mean, to show you around for fun. You know, get your mind off everything…er…so to speak. I'll take you for a drive! That'll be fun!"

Hisoka stared at him sternly for a while. Tsuzuki couldn't help but flush more as the boy's eyes stayed fixed on him.

"…Okay. On one condition."

"What?" asked Tsuzuki anxiously.

Hisoka smiled warmly. "_I _get to drive."

~*~*~*~

A/N: FINALLY! FINALLY! So long to do this!!!! ^_^ I'm happy that I got this chapter done though!!


End file.
